


Afternoon Delight

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof





	Afternoon Delight

The Doctor heard a crash as he pulled the door open and ran in to discover very dead giant insectoid, crushed by a chair and a slightly damp and very naked Sarah Jane, her clothes in shreds on the floor. Sarah said vaguely, "Beg that thing? I'd find the chair I crushed him with more attractive." Her legs buckled and he reached over to catch her. She looked up at him with slightly unfocused eyes and added blurrily, "I prefer my lovers shaped more like humans." She swayed in his grasp. "Guess the muscle relaxants are kicking in. I don't think I can make it back to the TARDIS on my own."

She laid her head on his chest and hoped she wasn't laying it on too thick. He was very alien and she still had no idea what he found arousing. She'd tried feeling out Liz at one point and that had been a disaster. Liz had made it clear that she considered such thoughts horribly inappropriate. "He's above that! He would never!" had been Liz's take on things, so Sarah had let the subject drop.

She hadn't been able to stop fantasizing, though. Imagining what it would be like to undress him slowly. She wondered if he'd be gentle or passionate or cruel. The feel of skin on skin. This stuff was definitely an aphrodisiac. She'd always saved these thoughts for when she was alone and her hand slid between her legs.

She wasn't going to waste this chance and if, in the morning, he was offended or horrified or just "didn't think of her that way", she had the perfect excuse. She would blame the drug for her behavior. She felt him drape his coat around her, and pick her up and she forced herself to remain limp. She didn't want his control breaking until after they got to the TARDIS. Aphrodisiac or no, sex on cold stone floors did not appeal to her at all. She didn't bother telling him about the nature of the liquid she was soaked in. She was very curious to see if it would work on Time Lord biology.

Sarah Jane Smith was going to drive him crazy. First it had been wandering the TARDIS corridors in various states of undress. Skirts short enough that he could see her knickers, or lack thereof. The teeny tiny bikini she thought was appropriate attire for swimming. Her habit of getting dressed after her bath, without completely drying off, in thin clothes that were transparent when wet and clung to every curve.

He had found himself making excuses to leave the room so that he could deal with the sudden snugness of his trousers and had decided that when they returned to the twentieth century, he would leave her there and find a less creative (and more appropriately dressed) companion. He hadn't had a chance to, though, and now he was carrying an almost naked Sarah though the corridors. He hadn't realized the nature of the liquid she was coated in, until it was too late and it was all over his hands and starting to soak through his shirt.

It took them five minutes to get to the TARDIS and to her disappointment he didn't seem at all fazed by having to carry her pressed to his chest in a state of almost complete undress or by the aphrodisiac.. He laid her on the bed in her room and she stirred and looked at him. "So was that amazing self control or just lack of interest? A human male would have been all over me by now."

"Sarah, my dear, do you honestly think I would take advantage of you in this state." He could do this. She didn't need to know how he felt. She'd probably be horrified at the concept. He turned away from her before she could see the effect she had on him. "Now, you should be able to sleep off the effects. You'll feel much better in the morning." And he should get out of here before his control broke, but he just stood there, trying to fight the impulse to turn and shag her senseless.

He'd looked bemused, and completely in control of himself. Sarah hated him for that. She spoke as he reached the door, trying to discombobulate him just a little, "So, Doctor, what do I have to do to get you to take advantage of me. For heaven's sake, in the week I've been traveling with you, I've run around the TARDIS half-naked, tried getting you drunk, made sure you heard me masturbating and now rubbed this aphrodisiac stuff all over your skin. Would yelling "Take me, Time Lord" work, because I'm out of ideas here? I don't know if it's that you don't see humans as potential partners, or you're just not interested in me, but maybe you'd better tell me before I make an even greater fool of myself, if that's even possible."

He froze at her words. It had never occurred to him that Sarah's dishabille had been deliberate. None of his previous companions had ever tried to seduce him. Apparently, Sarah had other ideas. As he turned and strode back to the bed, he admitted that even if she hadn't said that, he probably wouldn't have made it out of the room. At least there was a chance that the next day wouldn't be a total nightmare. He sat down on the bed beside her and said quietly, "I lied. My self control shattered ten minutes ago."

He didn't wait for a response but bent down to kiss her, so she slid her arms round his neck, and pulled him down on top of her. The effect of the muscle relaxants hadn't been as complete as she had implied. "Don't be sorry. Just fuck me hard." She kissed his lips. He didn't taste like the human lovers she had had, but slightly sweet and something else that seemed familiar, but that she couldn't identify. He tasted good though. She nipped at his throat. "One of us has too many clothes on." Her hands moved between them, undoing buttons and then pulling off his shirt. "Show me where to touch you."

Not that he needed to. Her fingers and mouth seemed to instinctively seek out his most sensitive spots. Her tongue found one of his nipples and she rolled it in her mouth, causing him to gasp.

She had expected more resistance and she was relieved that he wasn't being horribly noble about this. The muscle relaxants might not have been as strong as advertised, but the aphrodisiac was. She was desperate to have him between her legs. When he suddenly spoke to her, she went still, hoping he wasn't having second thoughts.

He tried to focus. This was still such a bad idea, and he wasn't absolutely certain how she'd react in the morning. "Sarah, I'm not human."

"I know that." Her hands moved on his chest. "Two hearts, pretty obvious. Or are you telling me you don't...?" She left the question hanging in the air, letting him fill in the blank.

He grinned at her. "The physical aspects are much the same; emotional and cultural are a bit different. My native tongue doesn't have a word for monogamy."

"Can't say that's a deal breaker. I've always thought monogamy highly overrated." Of all the conversations to be having with an alien. She went into her usual rote speech. "Were you expecting me to be virginal and pure? Did you miss the sexual revolution? I didn't. I'm nowhere near being ready to settle down with anyone. I'm not looking for my one true love, just a little fun." The similarities always surprised her even more than the differences.

To her relief, he accepted this much quicker than some of the humans she'd slept with. She sighed as he ran long, cool fingers down her back to cup her buttocks.

He knew there were other things he should say, but she tasted too good and it had been way too long for him. He wasn't sure he could have resisted even without the aphrodisiac. All he could do was hope that neither of them would say or do something to break the spell.

Her hands moved to undo his belt, her mouth to tease and suck at the other nipple. She unzipped his pants running an appreciative hand over the bulge, heard him gasp her name. Oh god, this was better than any fantasy. Both of his hands were fondling her breasts now, exploring her abdomen, sliding lower. Her thoughts blurred, focused. She had forgotten he was a telepath. The brush of his mind against hers was oddly erotic and she wondered why she had never thought to include that in any of her fantasies.

He had feared she would flinch from the touch of his mind, but she had adapted quickly, using the link to find what he needed and to show him what she needed, adapting to his desires with a flexibility that surprised him.

She felt one hand slip between her thighs, caressing. His thumb found her clit and she moaned and pressed against it. She quickly tugged down his underwear, ran a hand down his length encouragingly, as his thumb rubbed at her and first one finger than another found their way inside her, finding her warm and wet and willing. "Please Doctor, now." His hand withdrew, and she whimpered a little, at its absence, but his length was still in her hand and she showed him where she wanted it, and then she was gasping as he buried himself within her.

He'd known humans had a higher body temperature, but it had never occurred to him to wonder what would feel like to be inside one, to be surrounded by that heat, and he was a little shocked by the erotic thrill it caused him. He'd worried that their differences would make things uncomfortable; it had never occurred to him they might be arousing.

He tried to force some semblance of control back, not wanting to end this too quickly for her, but she was already moving beneath him, her nails digging into his shoulders and telling him, in explicit detail, what she wanted him to do to her. He abandoned it as a lost cause and just started thrusting, adjusting himself to her rhythm, hearing her voice quickly degenerate into cries of "Yes, Doctor, yes, like that, just like that, oh yes, Doctor!" She screamed his name again as she caught his buttocks and pulled forcing him deeper than he'd thought possible. Her body bucked up to meet him, then fell back, breathless and shuddering and the world went white as his body tightened and he came inside her.

\----

Sarah Jane woke and stretched, welcoming the soreness between her legs with a smile. Last night had been worth being drugged. The Doctor had shown amazing stamina. She was alone in the bed, but that didn't worry her since she knew he rarely slept. Her mind already working on the possibility of a repeat, she showered and dressed. She considered something skimpy, but rejected it. She wondered wistfully how he'd react to the sight of her in one of those wonderfully frilly shirts of his and nothing else, but they weren't at that point yet. She still didn't want to push things. She didn't know how he'd react to her this morning, whether he'd feel he'd broken a taboo or overstepped a boundary he'd set for himself, or that his actions were unconscionable.

She could deal with the last but the other possibilities might be more difficult depending on how guilty he felt. She hoped she hadn't wrecked things between them, but it was hard to think such thoughts this morning and she pushed them out of her mind. Her obvious good mood would help.

She ended up not bothering with knickers, though. It never hurt to be prepared.

She was whistling "Afternoon Delight" as she entered the galley, to get herself some tea and breakfast. She'd thought about searching him out, then decided to let him come to her.

_"Started out this morning feeling so polite  
Always thought a fish could not be caught that wouldn't bite  
But you've got some magic working and I think I might..."_

She turned to find the Doctor standing in the entrance way, realized she was singing aloud, and broke off horrified. Found herself blushing and hoping that he didn't know the song and wouldn't ask her for the rest of the lyrics. She was embarrassed that she even knew the lyrics.

"Didn't expect you to be in quite such a good mood after last night." He sounded hopeful. "I'm sorry," he added. "I shouldn't have..."

She broke in. She didn't want him apologizing for anything. "The reality was much better than any of my fantasies," she said, then blushed as she realized, "I didn't just say that out loud."

 

"You did, my dear. Sarah..." His voice trailed off. "Sarah..." he started again, stopped and then reached over and kissed her tentatively on the lips and she shifted, kissing him back.

After a while he pulled back, cupped her face in his hands. . "Are you okay with this?" If she was letting him get this close, she probably was, but he had to be sure. "I know I wasn't quite what you're used to."

She blushed. "Oh, I could certainly get used to it. And you? Sex with a silly human? I wasn't absolutely horrible, was I?" She suspected he wouldn't be kissing her if she had been, but his age implied experience she couldn't match.

"You are hardly silly, Sarah Jane, and quite good with your hands, I might add." He kissed her again, rather thoroughly, pulling her down into his lap.

She could feel him, hard against her thigh and shifted a leg around so that she was straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt as she spoke. "Just one thing, promise me you won't ever apologize for having sex with me again. You never need to feel guilty about that."

"I promise." He eased a hand beneath her skirt, discovered what she wasn't wearing and smiled at her.

Later on, she did sing "Afternoon Delight" to him as cheesily as possible, wearing nothing but his shirt and sending him into hysterical laughter.


End file.
